The present invention relates essentially to a fuel injection device for mixture-condensing, spark-ignited internal combustion engines having means for continuously injecting fuel into an intake conduit of the engine. The intake conduit houses a measuring device capable of being displaced, against a restoring force biasing the measuring device into a rest position, according to the amount of air flowing through the intake conduit. The measuring device, which contacts a stop when in the rest position, also controls a fuel proportioning valve to regulate the amount of fuel injected into the intake conduit.
Such a fuel injection device is described in German Pat. No. 1,960,144. In that device, the restoring force is applied by a pressurized fluid acting at a constant pressure, which is capable of being varied, on a control piston in the fuel proportioning valve, the control piston being shifted by the measuring device. The pressure of the fluid may be varied by a pressure control valve, e.g., as a function of temperature, in order to enrich or increase the fuel content of the fuel-air mixture during the warm-up phase of the engine.